1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to leak-proof LED (Light Emitting Diode) base structures, and more particularly, to a leak-proof LED base structure for use with LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes).
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M337845 discloses an LED reflection ring and a substrate coupled to each other by a coupling agent made of heat-resistant silicon oxide, such as high-temperature glass cement. The coupling agent is resistant to the high operating temperature of a high-power LED and thus serves to couple the LED reflection ring and the substrate together firmly despite the high temperature.
However, it is difficult to precisely control the amount of the high-temperature glass cement used in coupling the reflection ring and the substrate together. Hence, overuse of the high-temperature glass cement between the reflection ring and the substrate usually results in an overflow of the high-temperature glass cement. Consequently, light emitted by an LED die likely leaks out of the origin of the overflow of the high-temperature glass cement. Accordingly, the LED die is flawed with reduced front emission of light.
Also, over and unevenly applied high-temperature glass cement causes encapsulant filled in an LED base to flow out through the junction of the reflection ring and the substrate. Besides, moisture tends to enter the LED base via the junction. As a result, the service life and light-emission efficiency of the LED are compromised greatly.
Furthermore, in an attempt to increase luminosity of light emitted by the LED, a metal reflection layer is coated to a reflecting surface of the reflection ring so as to reflect light emitted by the LED die and increase the light emitted by the LED die. However, owing to porosity and coarseness of materials of which the reflection ring is made, the metal reflection layer on the reflecting surface of the reflection ring is lackluster and ineffective in reflection, thereby resulting in massive absorption and diffusion of light and deteriorated reflectivity. Eventually, the attempt is made to no avail.
Besides, in an attempt to enhance light-emission efficiency of the LED, a lens is provided on the reflection ring. However, the optical axis of the lens is unlikely to be precisely aligned with the optical axis of light emission of the LED die during a lens assembly process, and thus the resultant optical configuration of the LED is very different from the design thereof. Therefore, LED base manufacturers are confronted with an issue, that is, developing an LED base structure that enables improvement in preciseness of lens assembly and streamlining of the lens assembly process.